


He, she, it

by OtherCrazyThing



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Dark, Gen, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherCrazyThing/pseuds/OtherCrazyThing
Summary: Тайлеру кажется, что вокруг дома кто-то ходит





	He, she, it

Тайлер сидит у окна и смотрит в одну точку.

Деревья, покрытые серебристой листвой, кивают друг другу. На низком, как крышка гроба, небе — несколько тёмных кучерявых облаков. Квадратная комната наполнена тишиной до самого потолка.

Его не покидает ощущение дежавю. Он точно так же сидел и смотрел на эти бесцветные деревья, слышал шорох перешёптывающихся ветвей. В прошлой жизни, во сне, с параллельной вселенной.

Он трясёт головой. Ничего не меняется. Он встаёт и идёт на кухню.

Каждая вещь на своём месте. Чёрный стол вычищен до зеркального блеска. Над ослепительно белой плитой ровным рядом висят ножи. Все углы прямые. Ни пылинки.

Дженна — красивая, как кукла, — смотрит на него со стеклянным блеском в холодных серых глазах. Её рот — мазок перламутровой помады.

— Всё в порядке, дорогой?

Он кивает и отворачивается. Что-то не так. Чего-то не хватает в этом мёртвом, как собранном из кривых кусочков, натюрморте.

Он плохо спит. Он не может уснуть уже вторую неделю. Ночь издевается над ним. Темнота за закрытыми веками точно такая же, как и угольный навес над ним. Ему чудятся шаги. Как будто кто-то ходит вокруг дома. Он чувствует себя зажатым в кольцо, с удавкой на шее. Он с трудом цепляется за зыбкую опору под ногами, прежде чем она исчезает, и он летит в беспросветный гулкий туннель.

Он смотрит на свои ладони. Он спит или проснулся? Он оглядывается вокруг и видит низкорослые кустарники, мраморное небо над головой. Он моргает, и его засасывает обратно в немую комнату.

Он спит через раз. Возвращаясь каждый вечер в постель, он не может поверить, что здесь можно уснуть.

От занавесок отражается бледный свет. Дженна неподвижно лежит рядом, и ему приходит нелепая мысль, что она умерла. Он изо всех сил жмёт пальцами на глаза, пока не видит вспыхивающие цветные круги. Он смотрит в непроницаемую темноту.

Мелькает тень. Ему кажется, что кто-то проходит мимо окна. Он хмурится, приподнимается на локтях. Лунный свет гаснет. Фигура вырастает на фоне блеклого прямоугольника и замирает. Тайлер глубоко дышит, сердце, как острый шип, колет изнутри.

Кто-то наблюдает за ним, препарирует взглядом. Некто большой, широкоплечий, с крупной головой. Он стоит там, за окном и смотрит на Тайлера — у него нет глаз, Тайлер знает это, но его изучают сквозь толщину стекла, сквозь тонкую занавеску.

Тайлер чувствует себя распятым, парализованным. Он не сводит глаз с фигуры, стараясь убедить себя, что он спит. Это ирреальность. Он заставляет себя моргнуть. Раз, два, три. Неведомое существо качается из стороны в сторону, делает шаг и исчезает.

Тишина звенит в пустой комнате. Тайлер не слышит, как дышит Дженна.

Ночь спустя всё повторяется. Кто-то подходит к окну, останавливается и смотрит. Это не сон, это реальность. Тайлер цепенеет. Ему кажется, что тень стала больше, взгляд пристальнее.

Он убеждает себя, что нет ничего страшного, встаёт с кровати и делает несколько шагов к окну. Ему холодно, он словно идёт по льду. Страх скользит меж позвонков.

— Кто ты такой, и что тебе нужно? — шепчет Тайлер и видит, как поднимаются и опускаются мощные плечи, видит, как тот кивает и отступает назад.

Утром Дженна сообщает, что уезжает в город и вернётся через два дня. Собирая вещи, она порхает из комнаты в комнату, улыбка не сходит с её губ, она счастлива, она танцует. Тайлер смотрит на её идеально уложенные волосы, её идеально ровные зубы, на её механические движения, на её растянутое в неестественной гримасе лицо. Её радость абсурдна. Она улыбается шире — гротескно, непоколебимо, глупо.

Хлопает дверь. Тайлер остаётся один. Лучи заката тонким лезвием разрезают сгущающиеся сумерки.

— Я тебя разбудил? — красные цифры на часах мигают, как на бомбе замедленного действия.

2:45

— Да, — отзывается Джош, его голос сухой и далёкий.

— Прозвучит дико, но, — Тайлер впивается зубами в мягкую губу, — ты мог бы приехать?

— Сейчас? — в трубке что-то трещит.

— Да, — его знобит, — пожалуйста.

— Что-то случилось?

— Нет. Да, — он косится на оконную раму. — Просто приезжай.

Некто по ту сторону стекла увеличивается в размерах каждую ночь. Ширина плеч превышает длину карниза, голова кажется огромной. Тайлер молча смотрит на тень. В глазах щиплет, старые слёзы разъедают слизистую.

— Эй! — зовёт он. — Какого хрена ты здесь забыл?

Равномерный тихий шум, словно он попал вовнутрь выключенного телевизора. Тайлер не может заставить себя отодвинуть занавеску, он ждёт, когда наступит утро.

— Тайлер! — его щека вспыхивает от удара. — Тайлер, проснись.

Он рывком садится на кровати, отмахивается от протянутых к нему рук. Вокруг — зияющая темнота. Затылок ломит, сухой язык еле шевелится во рту.

— Хэй, хэй, это я, — голос Джоша мягкий, обеспокоенный.

— Я спал?

— Ты кричал, — он чувствует, как Джош озадаченно разглядывает его.

— Что кричал? — Тайлер поворачивается к окну, сквозь квадраты которого льётся потусторонний свет.

— «Не дай мне сойти с ума», — глухо отвечает Джош.

— Как ты зашёл? — во рту мерзкое ощущение, будто он наелся пепла.

— Дверь внизу была открыта.

Тайлер ёжится. Он помнит, что закрывался на все замки.

Или ему это приснилось?

— Что случилось?

— Не знаю, — Тайлер трёт ладонью лицо. — Ляг со мной.

В комнате холодно. Он жмётся к Джошу, но это не помогает. Джош кое-как обнимает его, касается тёплыми губами прохладного лба, шепчет что-то неразборчивое. Ночь превращается в бархатное покрывало. Тайлер чувствует, как расслабляются его напряженные мышцы, как лёд растворяется в крови, он согревается и впервые за несколько дней позволяет мраку гостить в своей голове.

На кухне бардак. На сковороде что-то шипит, пахнет кофе и помидорами, Джош, пританцовывая под музыку в наушниках, нарезает хлеб.

— Ты проснулся, — он перекрикивает сам себя, криво улыбается, не поднимая взгляда от стола.

Тайлер задаётся вопросом, проснулся ли он на самом деле. Это его кухня, или за ночь здесь успели поменять мебель?

Жёлто-зелёные волосы Джоша слишком яркие, татуировка на руке — как отдельный мир. Тайлер уже видел это дерево, он прикасался к нему, рассматривал узоры на коре. Он стоял под этим багровым солнцем, вдыхал синий воздух, он уже жил там, в этом рисунке.

— Тайлер? — Джош щёлкает пальцами перед его лицом.

— Останешься сегодня?

В глазах Джоша — по знаку вопроса.

— Что происходит?

— Мне кажется, я схожу с ума.

Знаки вопроса изгибаются круче, задевают брови.

Ночью они лежат обнявшись, Тайлер смотрит в окно, слушает дыхание Джоша позади него. Веки тяжелеют. Снаружи завывает ветер.

Он знает, что сегодня всё повторится. Померкнет полуночный свет, задребезжит тишина. Тень вырастет за занавеской.

Тайлер встаёт. Ему кажется, что он бежит, но на самом деле, он успевает сделать только шаг.

Он отдёргивает ткань, всматривается во мглу. Он видит круглую голову, он чувствует как его буравят пустые глазницы, как они приковывают его к полу. Он покрывается липким потом, он хочет закричать, но не может. Он ударяет ладонью по стеклу, чувствуя, как подкатывает тошнота. Он словно в вакууме, в горле застрял кусок ваты, в ушах стоит звон, и он проваливается в яму, покрытую чёрной высокой травой.

— Проснись, Тайлер, проснись…

Зубы стучат, он покрыт инеем, не может пошевелиться. Перед его глазами мелькают нарисованные чернилами тонкие сосны, бисер звёзд на вращающемся небе, стайка неведомых птиц.

— Ты слышишь меня? — Джош испуган. — Хэй, хэй…

Он трясёт его за плечи. Тайлер пробирается через собственные галлюцинации, как через дремучий лес.

— Там кто-то есть, — бормочет он, его тело не подчиняется ему — он дрожит, слова наскакивают друг на друга, он не может сфокусировать взгляд.

— Где?

— За окном.

Воздух густеет, они молча смотрят друг на друга.

— О чём ты?

— Кто-то следит за мной. Каждую ночь я вижу человека, высокого, большого, он подходит к окну и смотрит на меня.

Джош хмурится, недоверчиво щурит глаза. Тайлер обнимает сам себя, пытаясь согреться. Сознание словно в тумане, и он не знает, что делать дальше.

— Ты мне не веришь?

— Это сложно.

— Почему?

Джош молча подходит к окну и выглядывает наружу.

— Здесь метра три, не меньше. Таких высоких людей не бывает.

На следующий день приезжает Дженна. Джош уезжает. Тайлер выходит во двор и встаёт под окно спальни.

Трава ровная и сочная. Никаких следов. Он задирает голову, пытается представить, каково это — заглядывать в чужие окна.

Ничего не меняется.

Он возвращается в дом, садится за стол и смотрит в одну точку.

**Author's Note:**

> Kisatransik сделала видео к этому фику! Посмотреть:   
> https://youtu.be/I12YPF-coII


End file.
